Forum:E-123 Omega,Emerl,Heavy and Bomb tribute
17:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I just made this for my favorite robots in the sonic series I'll tell you how each one made me a better person.- 17:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) E-123 Omega-I first saw him in sonic heros first I was like -_- but then I realized over the games how he has grown kindness and compassion to his friends he may not be able to laugh realy or breathe but does have a heart deep down. Emerl-I first saw him in sonic x he then saw him when i bought sonic fighters he had such a personality when he made friends and actualy help them try to become better people I was one of them and then when he.....passed on I was in my room crying so hard I just hope he gets revived some day. He was kind,funny,warm hearted,gentle,and had a flame of courage in him. Heavy and Bomb-As I saw knuckles chaotix on youtube I opened my heart for this duo thye where actualy pretty cool.They saw the world as something more then just land unlike Eggman they both had hearts of gold I just hope they come back on the vurtual console. They were such a loveable double. What the.........................................?Flashfire212 03:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Is that a problem?Dont laugh at me i have freedom of speech and you gotta admit it was sad when Emerl blew up.- 14:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) No, I admit that Emerl dying is sad, but this is just a little weird. OK. Flashfire212 02:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) PS. Nobody was laughing. I was confused. I'm glad the series touches you like this, but I think this is borderline obsession... 11:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) (User:Fixingstufflulz) :And that is across the borderline rude.Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Things like these are what friends and psyciatrests are for. yes I know but I mean it is touching for a video game like the MOTHER seires reflects hummanity,good,and evil.- 18:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Why is everyone here such a geek????????!!!!!!!!The Chosen One of Fire 21:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) We just happen to "imagine" alot but we r not geeks... Dawnthehedgehog 02:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ,im not even smart imagine,ok. act like this, this isn't borderline obsession it's just plain weird.The Chosen One of Fire 22:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) fire, don't say anything, cuz me and you both know that we've both had our put oursef in the game, get affected, love, cry bla bla bla--The Chosen One of Water 02:19, 13 March 2009 (UTC) i donn't cry, and the games didn't uproot my personality and put in another one.The Chosen One of Fire 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) He said they affected and possibly helped his personality Hes not saing they uprooted his personality, and while i agree that that is wierd, idk lets just close this case and forget about this whole thing, cuz everyone has their own freedom of speech, no matter how ugly, stupid, gay, weird, logical, smart, whatever!!!!!! not everything on these forums is going to be Shakespeare quaility (a word i like to use a lot)--The Chosen One of Water 14:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) lkdddlskd;laslkas;lkffd;lkjkadsld. that's what i say to that.The Chosen One of Fire 16:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) haha, funy! Dawnthehedgehog 06:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC)